


Just Be Mine

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: A random encounter in the pitlane leads Sebastian to quite probably the best night he's ever had





	Just Be Mine

I sneak a look out to the queue of fans waiting sighing as I see them snaked around the pitlane. I love meeting the fans seeing how excited they get when they get a glimpse of all the drivers. It's just after the last few races I'm feeling weary. I know I shouldn't let the odd comment about how I'm not as good as other champions get to me. But after a while it all takes its toll. _The winter break can't come quick enough._ That's when I spot her, she's tucked away at the back of them all, huddled together with a group of friends laughing. Her hair stands out against the rest, it's a vibrant mix of shades of purple, mint green and blue. Her smile lights up as the song playing on the circuits speakers changes. She obviously loves it enough to dance around the pitlane with her friend, oblivious to everyone else staring. _She's beautiful, so carefree._

When Britta ushers me out into the waiting crowd I plaster the PR grin drilled into me and venture out. I signs countless caps and pose for photos. I try to keep an eye out for where she has gone but I've lost her in the crowd. I feel my heart sink at the thought. _I really wanted to see her smile at me._ Britta's signalling that it's time to move on and I'm just about to leave when I finally spot her. She's at the front a bit further down from where I'm standing. I find myself walking towards her, Britta's glaring at me but it's worth it when I make it to her. She looks delighted that I've made time to speak to her. I lean into her a lot closer than I probably should and I can feel the heat radiating off her. I pose for the photo she asks for and when she thanks me with that addictive smile of hers, I find myself wishing I could keep a copy of the photo for myself. _That doesn't sound stalkerish at all. I don't even know her name._ I sign her programme and take my chance to find out. I'm not surprised her name matches my initial impression of her, Belle. _She certainly is beautiful_. When Britta grabs my arm to pull me away, every part of her stern lecture about being on time for my next interview is worth it for the short time I've spent with Belle.

Race day comes and when I'm not in the car I find myself wondering where Belle is. What part of the circuit she's in. How long she's loved racing. Who's she is cheering for. _I hope its purely just me._ I can't stand the thought of her celebrating anyone else crossing the line first. It's crazy I'm still thinking of her after such a fleeting moment. After the race when I'm making his way across the paddock I swear I see her again. I stop as I realise it is her. She's following one of the friends she was with earlier. She doesn't look comfortable like she doesn't belong here. _She's sneaking about cos she isn't meant to be here_. I laugh to myself. I watch as some of the security approach her and ask her for her pass. She's been caught red handed as her friend has managed to get past them. She looks guiltily at them, I can see she is desperately trying to think of an excuse to be here but is struggling.

Before I realise what I'm doing I'm running over to them calling her name. She turns and looks at me. Her eyes are wide in shock and I hope she's going to play along. "Belle, there you are! You have to stop leaving your pass in the garage". I look at her willing her to say something to make this lie convincing. She doesn't disappoint, "Sebastian you know how forgetful I am". She gives them one of those killer smiles again. _Well I know that works on me, please let them be the same._ I turn my attention back to the security, "Sorry about my friend, it won't happen again". They pause for a second before replying, "Mr. Vettel I suggest your friend carries her pass on her at all times". I nod my agreement and gently guide her away.

As soon as we're out of sight between the motorhomes she stops and glares at me, "I'm not getting down on my knees for you". _Excuse me?_ She staring harshly at me trying to gauge my reaction. "I'm trying to be nice, I can go back and tell them to remove you if you'd prefer". Her face softens, "Sorry. I just assumed that's what you were after bringing me here. Most drivers do". I laugh at her comment, "I'm not most drivers". _There's that smile again._ We chat for a while, it's so easy to talk to her. Her friend makes her way back to her, I watch as she stares in shock as she realises Belle is standing with me. She's trying to be flirty but all I can see is Belle.

Belle makes it clear she wants to leave, thanking me for my help before turning to leave. _I want to see her again_. Her friend helps out by calling out to me, "We'll be at Club Phoenix tonight at 10pm if you want to join us. Or join Belle". She winks at me as she goes. _Am I really that obvious_. I can hear Belle hissing at her friend that she was out of line as they walk away. _She really is a feisty one._

A few hours later I find myself in front of Kimi desperately trying to stay cool and not resort to begging him to go out tonight. He's not really in the mood, giving me a stare that would scare most people away. _I need to see her_. In the end I come clean and admit I want to see Belle again. He smirks at me, "Why didn't you say it was about a girl? It's about time, let's go. But the drinks are on you". I'm so overjoyed I'm grinning like a lunatic. Kimi's laughing at me. _I don't actually care_. He takes far too long to get ready and it takes all my willpower not to drag him to the taxi.

The club is busy, people everywhere and I desperately scan the crowd trying to find her. I don't know much about her but I get the impression from what I saw earlier she will be around the dancefloor. My guess is right. She's right in the middle of it dancing with her friends. She looks gorgeous in a backless black top and figure hugging red shorts. She's laughing again and its a sight I'll never tire of seeing. I don't even see Kimi rejoin me, a drink in both hands. He follows my gaze and realises I'm staring at Belle. "The girl from the pitlane, the one you pissed Britta off for?". I nod my head. "Then what the fuck are you still standing with me for?" _He makes it sound so easy, what do I say? Hi your friend invited me, don't mind as I butt in._

My hesitation is obvious, Kimi rolls his eyes at me and the next thing I realise is he's heading towards them. The girls have taken a break from dancing and are huddled together on the edge of the dancefloor. I watch in a panic, not quite sure whether to follow him or not. Kimi approaches them and I can see him lean in towards her indicating I'm here. I see as she turns her head in my direction, then turns her attention back to him. I watch as he nods at her and walk back to me. My heart is hammering as he once again smirks at me, "She says if you want to talk to her you have to get over there. She's not coming to you as she thought multi world champion drivers had bigger balls". He's laughing again. "You've picked a good one here. I like her". _I certainly have._

I bite the bullet and head over to her. She flashes me that intoxicating smile again. _I could really get used to this._ I apologise for not coming over, that Kimi is a law upon himself. She's laughing again. I'm just about to offer to buy her a drink when she beats me to it, "I need to get you a drink. To thank you for saving me earlier". We make our way to the bar, I take the opportunity to stand as close to her as possible, using the loud music as an excuse to be near her. She's as lively as I thought she would be, passion runs through her conversations. _I could spend all night just talking to her._ Every time she moves I can smell her perfume, a sweet smell of vanilla. I find myself leaning even closer to her. I can't help myself every now and again I throw a compliment into the conversation, enjoying the slight blush on her cheeks. She gives as good as she gets, throwing laced innuendos back at me, each one more heated than before. _Actually I could spend all night doing more than just talking to her._

The DJ changes songs to some cheesy boy band, I shouldn't be surprised when she grabs my hand, "Dance with me". I wouldn't normally but how can I resist her looking up at me through her eyelashes. _I'm sure I'd go anywhere she asks to be honest._ She looks delighted when I agree and she pulls me to the dancefloor. She doesn't let go of my hand as she starts to move to the music. She doesn't take her eyes off me as she sings along, "I know that you want me to yourself, I'll be your one and only tonight. No, you won't be lonely. When we dance I'll be loving you slowly tonight". _How I hope that's how you feel._ I use the crowd of people to justify pulling her close to me. She's swaying her hips, every movement meaning she's brushing against me. She's as carefree in her dancing and lifts my hand to move herself around so her back is to my stomach. She moves so she is flush against me, still moving to the beat. I can feel the curve of her ass pressing against me. _That feels so good_. I place my hands on her waist, trying to match her rhythm so I can get as much contact as possible. I've never enjoyed dancing so much as right now. The only problem is the way she's grinding against me means my cock is now starting to show interest. _I need to calm down. She's already told me she's not that sort of girl._

I needn't of worried, she glances over her shoulder and she gives me the dirtiest of grins. She can feel I'm excited, she's pressing back on me more insistently than before and seems to be enjoying herself. I slide my arm around her stomach, relishing in the direct contact it gives. She moves her hips faster and I can't help but moan. She takes my slight distraction to turn herself around so her face is inches from mine. She places her hands on my chest, running them up and down with gentle caresses. With her touch a contrast to the way her hips are moving it means I'm completely hard now. Her green eyes are sparkling with desire, the air getting thicker with arousal. "So Seb are you going to kiss me or not?". _Like I could resist_. I close the gap between us and capture her lips. She tastes as good as she looks. She allows me to kiss her harder and deeper, her tongue dancing furiously with mine. _I don't think I've ever kissed anyone quite like this._ It's becoming hard to breathe but I don't want to stop. She reluctantly pulls away first, my breathes hitches at the sight of her. She's panting, pupils blown with desire, hair dishevelled. _She looks stunning like this._ _I want to see her writhing in pleasure under me._ I can't resist her, "Belle I want you. Please let me have you". I hold my breath waiting for her answer, hoping I haven't misread her. She grins as she says what I want to hear, "Your hotel then unless you want to share mine with my friend". _I'd never want to share you with anyone._

I watch as she informs her friends that's she's leaving. When she rejoins me and we wait for a taxi, I automatically put my arm around her. She leans into my touch, running her hands under the hem of my t-shirt, her cold hands feeling like bliss on my over hot skin. We lazily kiss on the way back to my hotel, not wanting to get too excited whilst still in public. I try to hide the fact my hand is shaking as I swipe the room key through the lock. As we enter the room I look at her and realise it's the first time she's looked unsure all night. I pull her into a warm hug to reassure her, "I don't usually do this either. It's fine if you don't want to do anything else". I feel her sigh, "You don't? I thought that was a perk of being a multi world champion". I laugh, "I told you earlier I'm not like most drivers. I'm sure I could if I wanted. I just don't like the people who throw themselves at me the second we meet. They're too shallow. If you're not comfortable we can leave it as it is, it's still been a great night". The look of relief on her face is overwhelming, she tilts her head and gives me the most gentle of kisses we've shared tonight. It isn't long before it becomes more heated, resuming where we'd left off in the club.

We kiss for a while, just enjoying each others company. The moment she pulls away and looks at me I know she's happy with the way the night is progressing, "Seb, I want you out of your clothes and inside me". _Your wish is my command._ She reaches under my t-shirt and tugs it off, throwing it to the side. She runs her hands down my stomach, when she reaches my jeans she makes sure she pushes hard on my aching length before she pops the button open. I can't help but moan, a sound she revels in. I help her push them and my boxers down and kick them away. She's staring hungrily at me, licking her lips. I pull her close to me again, wrapping my arms around her. I reach for the tie of her top, pulling it undone. I slowly drag the straps down her arms, exposing her perfect breasts to me. As her top falls to the floor I caress her, rubbing her nipples enjoying the feeling of them hardening under my touch. She's gripping my hips, digging her nails in so much I think I will have marks for days. She's grinding against me again and I will myself not to come before I'm inside her. I hastily shove her shorts down and drop down to my knees. She threads her hands in my hair. She's laughing again and when I look up her I realise why. _It's because I'm on my knees for her instead._ I grin back at her.

I part her legs, I can't wait any longer so I drag her lacy underwear down her legs. I can see how wet she is already. I tentatively stroke my finger down her centre and she shudders in desire. I rub harder finding out exactly what she likes. She's moaning uncontrollably now and when I add the pressure of my tongue, she tugs on my hair. I can hear her gasping for breath as I slide my finger in and out. I vary the pace searching for the spot that makes her lose control, my tongue lapping insistently at her clit. She's squirming, pulling my hair painfully but it's worth it to see her fall over the edge, breathlessly moaning my name as she comes. She's still shaking as I stand up and pull her close to me again. She leans up for another wanton kiss. "Now I can see why everyone makes such a big deal about your finger". I can't resist, "If you think that was good, wait and see what I can do with the rest of me".

I guide her to the edge of the bed, and lay her down. I join her and I feel her hand grip around my cock pumping up and down. I can feel heat pooling within me, her tight grip feels amazing. I know I'm close so grab her wrist to stop her, "Please liebling, I don't want to come in your hand". She reclaims my lips, pulling me down on her. The anticipation of finally having her means my heart is beating furiously. As I line myself at her entrance I pause, making sure she still wants to, "Please Seb, I need you". I push forward, groaning as I feel her tight heat surround me. I move my hips pushing deeper inside her with every thrust. She looks beautiful beneath me, a light sheen covering her body as she pushes back to match my rhythm. Pleasure taking over, I push harder wanting to fill her completely. She's moaning again, sounding more needy before. It feels so good, I change the angle of my thrusts hitting her sweet spot causing her to scream my name. _I'll never get bored of hearing her like this._ I can feel her hands gripping tightly at my back as her movement becomes more erratic. She doesn't take her eyes off me as she begs me between her breathless moaning, "Harder, please Seb, don't stop, I want you, please, I need you". I pick up the pace, pounding harder and faster inside her. Over and over I thrust balls deep into her, before withdrawing until only the tip of my cock remains in her before I slam back in. Her is body still over-sensitive from her last orgasm meaning everything I do to her has her shaking uncontrollably. I press my body harder into her, enjoying the sensation of her skin slapping against mine. I can feel the familiar heat within me that means I'm about to come. By the way Belle looks beneath me she doesn't look far off either. I move my hands to cup her face, I don't want to miss how she looks when she finally falls over the edge. As I whisper, "Come for me" she arches her back and screams my name as she comes. I stop moving, feeling as my cock pulses and I spill my load inside her, coming harder than I've ever done before.

I collapse, wrapping my arms around her. _I really enjoy the feeling of having her this close._ She's still breathing erratically, and I can feel it vibrate through where we are still joined. I pull out and move to lay beside her, still as close as I can get. She's grinning at me, looking blissfully content. I gently stroke her side as I give her soft tender kisses. We stay like this for a while. Eventually she says to me, "I should really think about getting back to my friends". _I don't want you to leave._ "It's late, you can stay if you want. I don't like the idea of you travelling across the city on your own in the middle of the night". It doesn't take long for her to decide, "Ok. I"d like that". She curls up into my side, I wrap my arm around her and it isn't long before she's sound asleep. I gently stroke her stomach, thinking about how much I've enjoyed being with her as I drift off to sleep.

When I wake up in the morning, it takes me a second to realise Belle is laying in my arms and it wasn't all a dream. _She looks even more beautiful in the day light like this._ During the night she's moved so her back is now flush against my stomach. I prop myself up on my arm so I can look at her. _She looks so peaceful, so beautiful._ I rake my eyes over her body. I can't help but think back to last night, how she looked and felt as she came. I can feel myself getting hard, pressing against her ass. She opens her eyes, sighing at the sensation. She turns her head that dirty grin of hers back on her face, "Morning Seb. I can feel you're having a good one". "Good morning Schätzchen. I am because this is how you make me feel all the time". She wriggles against me, creating glorious friction against my now fully hard cock. I start to kiss down her neck, whilst stroking her stomach. I drag my hand lower teasing her delicate skin. I move my mouth up her jaw until I claim her mouth in a bruising kiss. I don't warn her as I work my hand between her legs and brush against her clit. I can feel her tense and push back harder against me. I slide my fingers back inside her, she's still soaking wet from our antics the night before. The quiet mewls she's making encourage me to carry on, to take what I want. She's still pushing back on me desperately, "Seb I need you".

I quickly remove my fingers and move her leg further forward so I have room to push into her. She moans as I enter her, pulling my arms even tighter around her. I take my time as I start to rock my hips, encouraging her to move with me. It feels like we're moving as one, every breath, movement or ripple of pleasure we both feel at the same time. We're both breathless, enjoying the slow unhurried rhythm we've found. It is long before I feel the urge to move faster, the need for release becoming overwhelming. She's moaning louder now begging me to touch her. I move my hand back to her clit rubbing hard. My movements make her crash over the edge and she comes with a hoarse cry. Her falling apart around me is all it takes for me to follow in my release and come inside her.

Belle moves around so she's facing me, still entwined in my arms, giving me a languid kiss. "Seb that was so intense, I'm glad I stayed over". "So am I". We resume our lazy kissing not in a rush to go anywhere. She pulls away and this is where I think she will finally say goodbye and leave. She's studying my face, biting her lip. "How long have you got this room for?". _Not quite what I thought you'd say._ "A few days, I'm staying here until I fly to the next race". She pauses before she says anything else, that wicked grin of hers returning, She's batting her eyelashes at me, the innocent look on her face a complete contract to the words she says next, "So if I stay do you promise to fuck me so hard into the mattress over and over again?". _Definitely not what I thought you'd say._ I feel my cock twitch at the thought. I use my strength to turn us over so she's underneath me as I reply, "How could I resist an offer like that?". As I lean into kiss her, playfully nipping at her lips, I feel her hand in between us stroking my cock as we get ready to enjoy ourselves again. 


End file.
